Magnus Riujin
Magnus Riujin is a member of the Mega Man Team community, who was Hyper Storm H of the Seven Mercenaries. He is also known for his crazy attitude and penchant for rampant and overpowered destruction. He's also into drawing. Magnus himself is an odd, yet outgoing, person with a very short temper and really bad luck. =Profiles= Magnus Personality Magnus is best described as insanity incarnate with a knack for causing huge amounts of destruction. One of his friends from his past refers to him as "One of the unsolvable wonders of the universe." Background Pre-BoW: This cannot be disclosed as of yet, as it would spoil the introductory epilogues for Season 2, in which Magnus will appear for the first time. During The Business of War: Magnus, like the rest of the Seven Mercs, was upgraded into one of General Cutman's officers. He became easily the most destructive of the Mercs, second only to Kayorei. He was also the only SA member to escape, thanks to Hardman beating the living hell out of him, and joined the RPD in an attempt to save the rest of the Mercs. He was later recaptured, but his mind was disconnected and a Scissor Joe's brain was put in his place. He was later beaten by Mars, who managed to knock out the Scissor Joe mind and to enable Magnus to regain control of his body. Post-BoW: This has not yet been written, but Magnus is VERY angry at Hunter for signing up for, as Renard called it, General Cutman's 'Nuke 'em All' squad. Weapons *'Air Buster'- A simple variant on a standard Plasma Buster, it involves buster-shot-sized pockets of air pressure. *'Twister Shot'- Miniature twisters are summoned and then thrown at targets. *'Surging Gust'- Magnus' preferred technique. He summons a rather outlandishly-sized tornado and hurls it at an enemy or enemies. Magnus Trivia *Magnus is the Second Hyper Storm.H on the Seven Mercenaries. The original was Stardust, who is now more commonly known as Jupiter, the leader of the Cosmic Gladiators (or Commander Yammark of the Reploid Rebellion). Renard Okay, who tried to microwave a hand grenade? Oh wait, that was me… Personality Quoted from Renard's profile sheet on the Cosmic Gladiators' website *'Pre-Business of War (BoW)' Renard has issues, and a lot of them. If there's a way to blow something up, he’ll find it. He’s also been refrered to as bipolar, seeing as how he likes to light stuff on fire and yet he loves winter. *'Post-BoW' - Renard still has issues, but has more of a hang of them than before. He can still blow anything to kingdom come, yet he refrains from doing so most of the time. Stemming from the loss of three of his teammates, Renard will often throw himself in harm's way to protect his friends. He’s also gotten smarter, or so it seems, and can come up with rather brilliant plans given enough time. Although the CG probably haven’t noticed, his random outbursts are less frequent and shorter, not to mention he’s also developed a deep dislike for people making assumptions that he’ll just break it, light it on fire, or blow it up. Weapons *Primary Weapon: Photon Missile- Powerful missiles that delay slightly before firing. *Secondary Weapon: Trilo Burst- When activated, one of Mars’s hands becomes engulfed in flames. He then throws a fireball that will explode and damage whatever it hits a total of three times. *Emergency Weapon: DemonFire Barrage- Mars opens panels on his legs and torso, revealing Anti-Aircraft Mortar launchers and Photon Missiles. He will then proceed to unleash every last missile and mortar he possibly can and the explosives will burst into flames after being launched. *Backpack: Arsenal- Mars’s backpack contains a cache of collapsible weaponry which he can throw to his allies if they run out of Weapon Energy. *Arms: Revolvers- Mars’s arms have revolver barrels in place of his arm from teh elbow to his wrist. He uses them to add power to his punches. During BoW, Renard had to make some tweaks to Mars's armor because his own customizing of it in the first place had caused it to lose some of the orignal abilites and weapons. The weapons added are as follows: *IDA (Invincible Dash Attack): Renard crosses his arms in front of his face, then rushes forward on the tank treads on his feet. He is completely impervious to damage during this attack. *Shoulder Launchers: Panels on Renard's shoulders that open to fire missiles. *Titan Mortars: A pair of small mortar cannons mounted on Renard's back that fire Plasma AA Mortars. Renard Trivia *Renard's currently working on a way to routinely steal all the Asian food and Dr. Pepper from Sunstar's Fortress without being detected. *If you ever want a Thermonuclear Hand Grenade, give Renard some duct tape, a piece of copper wire, an empty water balloon, a 20-oz bottle of Dr. Pepper and some Asian BBQ pork. Then kick back and watch the fun begin! *Oddly enough, Damien scares the living crap out of him, even though Renard could easily defeat him with his Trilo Burst. Rez Earthrock Trilobyte, AKA Rez, is probably the second most bizarre member of Copy Crisis, outclassed only by the Drain-O chugging garden weed. With a violent streak and enough mental issues to earn him a one-way ticket to the nearest indestructible Funny Farm, Rez considers himself the master of oddball tactics. He's also got an insane liking of Starcraft to the point at which he's been quoted as saying 'YOU MUST CONSTRUCT ADDITIONAL PYLONS, NUB!' before impaling someone or something on a large crystal spike shaped like a Protoss Pylon. Background The original Earthrock was a technological worker in charge of overseeing the crucial duty of mining rare metals needed for outer-space development. Eventually getting bored of this, Sigma's DNA data kicked in to make him go Maverick. The usual routine of the Hunters pounding the hell out of him followed shortly after. Rez, the new Earthrock, is a bit more zany and isn't very fond of being one of the shortest members of the team. He's is a bit of a tech geek, but has found that he can sculpt the crystals he's able to summon quite well and likes to make sharp, pointy weapons out of them. As far as he knows, he takes the most advantage of the technique which Zero would have learned— in this case, Rekkyoudan— as it allows him to reflect incoming projectiles with his hands, feet, or armor. He also found the ruined base of a previous X8 team some time ago, but doesn't admit he knew the guy who started the team. Weapons *'Crystal Wall'- Summons spikes of amber crystal from the ground. *'Bound Blaster'- Energy orbs that bounce off walls and are fired from either Earthrock's hands or an Uzi-styled handgun. *'Crystal Scourge'- Earthrock charges up and launches clear, purple, double-stacked crystal walls in rapid succession. *'Rekkyoudan'- By channeling energy through his body, Earthrock can reflect just about any projectile— short of Gravity Antonion's weapons— launched at him. Rez Trivia *Rez is violent. VERY violent. *It is likely that he kill someone for a Yu-Gi-Oh card that he's after. *Rez has noticed that a lot of the people on Copy Crisis like the same shows as he does (or the other way around; it's hard to tell) and he finds it insanely awesome. *Getting between Rez and Asian food is a BAD idea. *He's been known to be able to quote some animé word-for-word, which can bug the hell out of some people because he likes so damn many animés. *Rez first appeared in the Epilogue "All-out Ball". Eddy & Daniel Eddy and Daniel, more commonly known as the Clock Men of the Dimensional Destroyers, were originally one person named Eddy Daniel Richards, but due to an accident during his transformation into his RM form, he became a pair of people with the same personality, much like the original Clock Men were. They have since begun to call themselves the "Clock Twins," which they both say sounds much cooler. Both of them are demented tech geeks. Background The background for Eddy is not a very open subject, but he will admit to having been involved in more than one of Renard and Magnus' random adventures. This eventually led to Eddy meeting the other members of the Dimensional Destroyers and becoming friends with them before they became a team (albeit they didn't become a team by choice). Weapons *'Time Switch'- A weapon similar to Flashman's Time Stopper, but it's supposedly more powerful and enables the Clock Twins to manipulate time to an extent. *'Time Bomb'- This weapon has been upgraded to have two different functions: It can be a bomb with a timer, or a bomb that temporarily stops time within the blast radius. Clock Twin Trivia *The only visible difference between the Clock Twins is a tweak of hair that comes out of their helmets and their eye color: Eddy has grey blue eyes and a navy blue hair tweak, while Danny dyed his hair black and changed his eye color to grey. *Never play cards with them. They CAN stop time and look over your shoulder, and will likely do it. *If there's something that has to be done quickly; they'll make it, get it, knock it out, blow it up, or some combination of the four. Trivia *Magnus likes to draw his own spin on what he thinks the other team members look like when no other images of them come forward. *Magnus actually creates his character personalities by using his own as an example, but has since displayed great distaste for people constantly portraying Renard as a complete violent psychotic due to a change in Renard's personality since The Business of War. *Though he's quick to anger when things either stop making sense or start sounding like insults in disguise (to him, at least), Magnus is still a nice guy with a very zany side to his personality. *Magnus is currently trying to con Hardman into letting him be a bouncer at his bar. No, really. Just ask him. Category:Epilogue Characters